


Интрада

by somedy



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: отсутствие саморефлексии - еще не повод для стагнации





	Интрада

**Author's Note:**

> бетинг - Rainbow Coffee
> 
> so, неистовый фап на рувика, шейд-фанон  
> у STEM свои правила, и я их не знаю, everything is real

Рубен не чувствовал себя стабильным. Выстроенный им мир постоянно колебался – что-то тряслось, горело, брызгало кровью и бесновалось; подсолнухи с чавканьем втягивались в рыхлую землю, и их сменяли отмершие руки – с поросшими плесенью ногтями и расслаивающейся кожей; а следом налетал кровавый вихрь, и воздух сгущался, залеплял ноздри, уши, глаза, но самое главное – кожные трещины.

Казалось, симуляция жизни отказала, впустила к Рубену глоток настоящего, и у него впервые за месяцы разболелись старые ожоги. Подсохшая заскорузлая кожа едва ли не хрустела от прикосновений, и он был сильно недоволен. Почти злился. Не то чтобы он отвык от дискомфорта, скорее, понимал, к чему тот ведет.

Очередная метаморфоза собственного психоза, замкнутая на временно недостижимой цели. Рубен даже заинтересовался ею – насколько в этот раз остатки его морали извернутся?

Он чувствовал, что к STEM периодически кого-то подключали, но без защиты, и Рубен легко избавлялся от незваных гостей. Он был действительно сильнее, его разум порождал нечто более жуткое, чем психопатии, и он шел на этот риск осознанно, дестабилизируя STEM.

Но старые шрамы разболелись впервые. Одежда – рваная, перепачканная – начала сдавливать движения, стирать кожу. Рубен легко мог убрать все неудобства, но он поступил иначе: болезненно морщась, осторожно стянул халат, позволил брюкам скользнуть к ногам – и переступил через свои вещи. Стало чуть легче; он неуверенно прошелся руками по ожоговым следам: от головы к ногам. Сделал несколько шагов. Под ногами шелестели подсолнухи, почти втянувшиеся в землю. Прохладные лепестки, сердцевины щекотали ступни. Однако идти было не особо приятно, лопались, казалось бы, огрубевшие волдыри, и гной орошал цветы, которые пугливо втягивались под дерн.

Рубен усмехнулся, наклонился и коснулся особо крупного соцветия. Он никогда не пробовал семена подсолнечника: родители говорили, что это мещанская еда, Лаура со смехом их поддерживала, а после ее смерти стало все равно. Сейчас, конечно, настоящего вкуса он и не почувствует, память соскребет с опыта нечто похожее, не более. Так что Рубен не стал и пробовать, вдавил цветок в землю и двинулся дальше, к нарастающим неудобствам.

Он не торопился, не пережимал расстояния и двигался, как обычный человек. Сосредоточенный, с плотно сжатыми губами и обнаженный. Стесняться Рубену было некого: он фигурально находился внутри себя же, и это уже не казалось безумием. Границ у мысли почти не осталось, и Рубен экспериментировал порой неосознанно, используя страхи подопытных и редкие вспышки своих же чувств.

Чужая паника успела порядком утомить Рубена. Он чувствовал, когда в него пытались внедрить еще одно сознание, и не испытывал даже исследовательского интереса. Его всегда боялись. Он даже немного жалел, что не успел доработать STEM и снизить влияние страха, но кто давал ему выбор?

– Хименос, – едва ли не с ненавистью прошипел он и резко, точно пытаясь переломить воздух, сжал кулаки.

Мир вокруг среагировал, вспыхнул темным, расплавил все вокруг и переместил Рубена – к полному заноз деревянному полу, горелому сену и темным, плохо сбитым балкам, поддерживающим крышу амбара. Рубену это сильно не понравилось. Он приложил усилия к тому, чтоб каждый шаг отзывался вибрацией – глухой, тяжелой, раскалывающей доски надвое. Сквозь щели ссыпалось сено, а вскоре обрушатся и балки.

Лучина, отколовшаяся от одной из них, царапнула плечо и, словно издеваясь, застряла в отслоившейся коже. Рубен с силой ухватился за нее, случайно вогнал глубже и не сдержал грубого и резкого вдоха. Досадно.

Интересная реакция разума на самого себя.

В какой-то степени это до сих пор поражало Рубена, и он бы, наверно, делал заметки, будь у него возможность с кем-то их обсудить. Он ждал, когда подключат более стабильных и интеллектуально выносливых испытуемых: это создаст внутри STEM больше возможностей для экспериментов. В конце концов, Рубен поговорит хоть с кем-то, помимо себя.

Как оказалось, одиночество стало одной из самых уродливых его проблем. Рубен осознал – увы, весьма не вовремя – свой былой идеализм: созданный им мир не был хорошим, и все, кого он туда запустил, не дотянули до ожиданий.

Он был почти разочарован в Лауре – единственной, столь дорогой и прекрасной Лауре, – и первое время медлил, прежде чем коснуться ее. Она выглядела гораздо хуже, чем он, и не желала походить на себя прежнюю; шипела, трясла конечностями и пыталась отгрызть лишние. Рубену пришлось дать ей время, и оно текло невыразимо медленно, тревожно и разрушительно – его мир пообещал рухнуть именно тогда.

Почти не утешало, что она не знала о STEM: возможно, она бы подпустила Рубена ближе и позволила изменить себя. Но Рубен знал, что пытается обмануть себя: он осознано выстраивал препятствия между собой и Лаурой – чтобы пытаться их преодолеть. Большего ему пока не требовалось.

Он наконец выдернул лучину, слегка размякшую на кончике от гноя и сукровицы, слизнул горькую влагу и поморщился. Вкус, не похожий на правду.

Его неожиданно тряхнуло, сбило угол зрения. Рубен притормозил, прикрыл глаза рукой и сосредоточился. Он достаточно быстро нащупал проблемную точку – от нее почти физически разносился жар, – коснулся обгоревшей кожи на животе и передернулся. Та словно начала отделяться, идти трещинами-складками и потрескивать под его пальцами.

Рубен покачал головой, заставил себя вновь усилить контроль – и дискомфорт отступил, сорвался в неизвестность вместе с амбаром. Обернувшись, Рубен увидел сырую, свежевскопанную землю и тусклое, прячущееся за облаками солнце. Небо подрагивало. Или земля? Впрочем, все это не было важным.

Он почувствовал приближение Лауры. Она всегда приходила, когда что-то менялось. Рубен, внезапно осознав свою наготу, вернул одежду. Та по-прежнему врезалась в волдыри и ожоги, но следовало немного потерпеть. Рубен провел ладонью по голове – вживленный в череп пластик так и не стал родным и незаметным, – набросил капюшон и обернулся.

– Я рад, что ты перестала на меня сердиться, – сказал он мягко.

Лаура мотнула волосами и умудрилась единовременно выставить вперед, точно ограждаясь, и локти, и колени. На перепачканные конечности налипли редкие волосы, и Рубен, наклонившись, счистил их вместе с листвой и битыми стеклами. Лаура, точно благодаря, ткнулась головой ему в плечо, задела один из вскрывшихся волдырей и, явно почуяв несуществующий запах, встрепенулась, отскочила и едва не набросилась на Рубена. В ее глазах – бездонных, ввалившихся и отупевших – вспыхнуло нечто, заставившее его напряженно выпрямиться и заслонить Лауру.

Догадка насмешливо ударила создателя, дохнула на него изгнившей тканью и едва не ослепила. Рубен торопливо прикрыл глаза, ощутив, как резко ухватилась за его ноги Лаура. Сквозь STEM поступало нечто новое – яркое, живое и пульсирующее той энергией, в которой отчаянно нуждался Рубен.

– Я знаю, что поможет тебе почувствовать себя лучше, – сказал он. – Просто немного потерпи.

Лаура недоверчиво царапнула его по голени, но и только. Рубен сдержанно высвободился и вновь прислушался: хаотичный гул не фонил эхом, давил множеством шумов и один из них – потрескивающий и неуверенный – прорывался все ближе. У него еще не было формы, отчетливого звучания и даже имени, но Рубен мог дать все это, создать что-то новое и прекрасное – ровно настолько, чтобы Лауре стало легче.

Внутренняя нестабильность Рубена влияла на Лауру сильнее, чем на прочих, и его безумие делало лишь хуже. Он манипулировал всем тем, что создал, и с каждым разом что-то противилось. Мир не желал становиться идеальным – и Лаура, его прекрасная и единственная Лаура, была тому примером и причиной. Чем чаще о ней думал Рубен – тем жестче его накрывало, и он приходил в подобие былого себя медленно, недовольно, под градом из подсолнечных лепестков. Встречаться было опаснее.

Рубен знал: его надолго не хватит.

Психоз обнажался все быстрее, неподконтрольная физическая боль – надежный признак. И до момента стабилизации – слияния с другим разумом, отказ от функций хоста или пусть даже разрушение STEM – Рубен нуждался в альтернативе. Он смутно представлял, в какие рамки ее загонит, но кто его сможет остановить и перенаправить? Его падение набрало такую скорость, что и не требовалось тормозить.

Достаточно коснуться пульсирующей шумом энергии. И, жадно впитывая ее по крупинкам, едва ощутимым и юрким, назвать ее имя – Шейд, – что столь легко и правильно соскользнуло с губ; и не было других вариантов, ведь Шейд – слишком звучно, чтобы позволить ей извратиться. Но следовало торопиться.

Прищурившись, Рубен переместился от Лауры; она не протестовала, нырнула куда-то вглубь пространства, тем самым позволив сфокусироваться. Впервые за время, что он был отсоединен от жизни, накрыло озадаченностью. Его мир – прогнивший и галлюцинирующий – был замешан на отчаянном желании выбраться и начать все заново. Он выжмет из ошибок необходимый опыт, найдет средства, подопытных. Во второй раз Рубен сделает все правильно.

Он знал, что сейчас, говоря сухим и невыразительным языком науки, его когнитивные схемы активно перестраивались. Кого-то подключили к нему – и влили невероятно осязаемую энергию, которая текла сквозь Рубена изящно и красиво, пытаясь поймать форму, ради которой он и создал STEM.


End file.
